


Milday and Athos

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very very short poem and I just want to stop you for a minute to read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milday and Athos

It started with love

And ended in pain

With the death of a child 

And only Athos to blame

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
